


Surprise encounter

by notarussianspy (crimsoxcore)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Advice, Awkward Conversations, Choices, Cinnamon Roll Kaname Madoka, Dialogue Heavy, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings, moral crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/notarussianspy
Summary: “Well... Sayaka became a magical girl and maybe she needs some help...” Madoka suggested.Kyouko laughed. “If Sayaka jumped off a bridge, would you go running after her?”Madoka’s eyes widened. “What kind of question is that?”Kyouko raised an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t, then?”“Of course I would!”





	Surprise encounter

**Author's Note:**

> No one ever writes about these two so that’s what I decided to do. I tried

Madoka was walking home alone now, ever since Sayaka had demanded she leave her alone. She felt awful for leaving Sayaka alone, but maybe some time to herself would be all her friend needed, she figured. Still, she couldn’t help but worry about it.

Perhaps she should become a magical girl, too...

Madoka’s thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flash of red. She looked up, and saw Kyouko Sakura, the haughty girl Sayaka was fighting earlier. ‘What could she want?’ Madoka wondered to herself, as Kyouko took a flying leap off the roof of a wooden pavilion and landed in front of Madoka.

_Crunchhh._

She took a loud bite of her pocky. Then, facing Madoka, she cleared her throat. “Sup, kid.”

Startled, Madoka jumped a little. This girl really was talking to her, she thought. “Uh... hello...” she stuttered. 

Kyouko sat down on the sidewalk. “You can sit with me for a second, you know. I don’t bite,” Kyouko reassured Madoka with a laugh. “Unless ya’ piss me off.”

”E-eh?” Madoka squeaked.

Kyouko reached over and playfully patted Madoka’s back. “I’m joking, silly,” she reassured the nervous girl. Madoka sat down next to her, straightening out her skirt. 

“Did you want to talk to me, Kyouko?” She asked, blinking.

Kyouko chuckled a little. “Ya know, you’re surprisingly direct, so now I feel like I can be too,” she answered. “So, Pinkie, ya thinking of making the contract and becoming a magical girl?”

“Huh? How’d you know-“

”So ya have, then?” Kyouko interrupted, chomping her pocky again. Madoka stared at her, dumbfounded. Kyouko raised an eyebrow, and reached in the box. She pulled out a stick of pocky, and offered it to Madoka. “Ya want one?”

Madoka smiled. “Thank you!” She said politely, as she gobbled it up.

”I stole that, you know.”

”Eh?” Madoka gasped. “Kyouko, that’s illegal! I... I can’t eat stolen pocky!”

”You just did, dumbass.” Kyouko chuckled. 

Madoka put her tiny hands on her hips. “You tricked me!”

”I mean, you never asked,” Kyouko argued. 

“Ahh! Anyway though, you wanted to tell me something about magical girls?” Madoka asked, trying to get back on topic.

”Yes. If you want to be a magical girl, have you even decided in your wish?” 

“Well, no but...”

“Dude. You’re saying you want to be a magical girl, but you don’t have a wish in mind?”

“Well... Sayaka became a magical girl and maybe she needs some help...” Madoka suggested.

  
Kyouko laughed. “If Sayaka jumped off a bridge, would you go running after her?”

  
Madoka’s eyes widened. “What kind of question is that?”

  
Kyouko raised an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t, then?”

  
“Of course I would!”

Kyouko sighed. “So you’re worried about Sayaka, then? Hoping in the bandwagon unaware of what you’re getting yourself into?”

“Uuu... I never thought of that...,” Madoka stammered. “What could go wrong, though?”

Kyouko sighed. “You’re too naive,” she murmured. “Becoming a magical girl means sacrificing everything you love about your life now - your freedom, your life, your friends... plus, it’s truly not as awesome as it sounds. Ya risk your life every single day!” Kyouko exclaimed. “Look kid, ultimately it’s your decision. But the life you have now isn’t too bad, ya know?” Her eyes grew distant all of the sudden. “You have a family, friends, food to eat, a home to back to... don’t take that for granted.”

Madoka looked down at her feet. “W-why are you telling me this?”

”Eh?”

”Why are you giving me advice? It’s just... you seemed so fierce when you were fighting Sayaka but... you’re not as mean as you think you are...”

Kyouko turned bright red. “J-just... remember what I told you!” She exclaimed, as she dashed off. Madoka’s words haven’t bothered her per say, but no one has ever really said something like that to her and... she didn’t know how to react.

Madoka, oblivious to how awkward she just made things, watched Kyouko go.


End file.
